Chiquillo
by Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai
Summary: SasuNaru: El viaje al pasado había descolocado al grandioso e imperturbable Sasuke Uchiha que por primera vez en su vida se encontraba nervioso e inquieto y es que volver a la época en la cual él había abandonado la aldea y encontrarse con su amigo rubio de doce años fue más irreal de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar, sin embargo ese acercamiento que tuvieron, cambio todo.


_**Hola a todos los que han llegado a "Chiquillo"  
Está es la primer historia que publico en el 2020, (en wattpad) aunque fue escrita el año pasado.  
Antes de que inicien la lectura, quiero advertir que se trata de un fanfic con contenido "Shota" ¿Es necesario que les explique que es eso? No creo, y además imagino que por la imagen de portada se pueden dar una idea de quién es el adulto y quién es el niño.  
Siendo sincera con ustedes, es la primera vez que escribo algo de este género y si les contara cómo fue que nació esta historia... Uff! No se preocupen no crean que está basada en hechos reales.  
También les advierto que hay algo de "Boruto" aunque no se si llamarlo "spoiler" porque lo cambio un poco, así que como tal no creo que sea apropiado advertir de eso.  
Por último, si no saben que significa el título quiero decirles que en México "chiquillo" es una persona de poca edad.  
Listo, se tenía que decir y se dijo... disfruten la lectura. **_

**Chiquillo  
**Por: Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai 

Él era un adulto, y se suponía que esa etapa de su vida representaba estabilidad y vigor físico, esto último sabía que no le faltaba, al contrario seguía tan en forma como cuando era un joven ninja de dieciséis años que juraba vengar a su hermano y se enfrentaba a enemigos que muchas veces le doblaban la edad.

Sin embargo, la estabilidad era algo que en realidad aún no había logrado a pesar de ser uno de los ninjas más poderosos del mundo shinobi, solo después del hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas; seguía siendo un viajero errante aunque ya tenía una esposa y una hija esperándolo en casa; todos sabían, incluida su propia familia, que esa vida no era para nada lo que el Uchiha quería, no obstante él pensaba que tenía que sobrellevar dicha situación como parte de su penitencia por todos los errores y crímenes cometidos en su pasado.

Pero ahora, en ese instante de su vida, justo en ese momento, su supuesto y preciado equilibrio mental estaba a punto de desaparecer. Suspiró profundamente, no podía creer que se encontraba en la Konoha del pasado, en la época en la que él se había ido dejando todo atrás, ignorando advertencias, consejos y sermones de las personas que lo rodeaban, desatendiendo el afligido y conmovedor discurso de la persona que se auto proclamaba "su mejor amigo" suplicándole que no se fuera, nada le importo cuando partió en busca de tan ansiado poder que quería para poder enfrentar a su hermano mayor. ¡Cuán equivocado había estado!

Y si bien ahora no estaba ahí para remendar sus errores pasados, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia y arrepentimiento por no haber escuchado a cierto rubio que le decía una y otra vez que solo estaba cometiendo un terrible error al aceptar la propuesta de Orochimaru. En ese momento solo tenía como misión salvaguardar la vida y la integridad física de su amigo, ese que le rogó que no se fuera. Un nuevo enemigo ambicionaba el extraordinario y casi ilimitado poder del zorro de las nueve colas, el famoso "Kyubi" que residía en el Uzumaki y al no poder obtener el poderoso chakra en su tiempo actual había decidido acudir al pasado para robarlo, justo en una época en la cual Naruto aún no manejaba bien el poder el zorro, justo cuando se encontraba mucho más vulnerable.

Sin dudarlo acudió en compañía del hijo del hokage a la aldea del pasado para salvar al rubio de un poderoso enemigo como lo era Urashiki, sin embargo, nunca imaginó que se sentiría tan aturdido de ver a un Naruto de doce años, de observar cómo había vivido su amigo su partida y lo difícil que había sido para el Uzumaki soportar su pérdida. Nunca se lo preguntó, no se sentía cómodo hablando de sus fatídicas decisiones que lo llevaron a tener una vida que, sinceramente no disfrutaba. Así que la ansiedad y la inquietud que sentía de encontrarse con el rubio lo atormentaban.

Y como si la vida se burlara en su cara de su padecer, el rubio y su maestro de ese entonces, Jiraya, aparecieron en su camino. Su rostro no se inmutó, pero su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, un joven y escandaloso rubio de doce años estaba frente a él, y aunque parecía ser el mismo ninja revoltoso de siempre, lo cierto es que en sus ojos ponía notar una profunda tristeza, ellos hermosos ojos azul zafiro no brillaban como antes, estaban apagados, sin vida, sin fulgor. Tantos recuerdos golpearon su mente que dudó por un momento de poder llevar a cabo su misión: cuidarlo. Sabía de ante mano que cualquier interacción con la gente del pasado, por pequeña que fuera podría causar grande cambios en el futuro, podría alterarlo tanto que, gente de su época podía desaparecer para siempre.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, el destino se empeñaba en ponerlo en aprietos, pues después de una serie de circunstancias raras, insospechadas y hasta chuscas, él y Boruto habían terminado en compañía del rubio y de su maestro, se habían hospedado los cuatro en la misma posada por insistencia del adulto peli plateado que quería ser un buen anfitrión para aquellos forasteros, aunque sabía que ese "sabio pervertido", como solía llamarlo Naruto, escondía algo.

Tú me resultas muy familiar – le dijo el joven Naruto una noche mientras estaba en el balcón de aquella habitación doble.

Tengo un rostro muy común – respondió Sasuke mintiendo.

Mentira – respondió el rubio – tu ojo negro, ese color lo he visto antes, estoy seguro – afirmó - ¿Por qué llevas el otro tapado?

Por un accidente – comentó sin decir nada más.

¿Sabes? – preguntó parándose frente a él – la gente de la aldea cree que soy un estúpido, un cabeza hueca, despistado y atolondrado – confesó con tristeza – pero nada más alejado de realidad, estoy seguro que te he visto antes y si no fuera porque bloqueas la detección de tu chakra podría jurar que eres… - se detuvo observándolo firmemente, él mismo pensaba que era una tontería.

¿Qué soy? – preguntó Sasuke tratando de parecer normal y curioso.

Olvídalo – mencionó bajando la cabeza – quizás estoy tan obsesionado con él que lo veo en todas partes -

¿Él? – quería saber a quién se refería el rubio.

Mi lazo más importante – respondió el rubio y el corazón de Sasuke se aceleró, esperaba que el otro no lo escuchara – me haré más fuerte para traerlo de regreso a la aldea – dijo con seriedad.

¿Cómo sabes que bloqueo mi chakra? – preguntó Sasuke sorprendido, desconocía que Naruto había adquirido esa habilidad.

Soy un ninja – fue su respuesta – no me subestimes… - hizo una pausa - ¿Cómo es que te llamas? –

No puedo decirlo – dijo con seriedad.

No olvides el mío – lo miró con desconfianza – Uzumaki Naruto – entró a la habitación para dejarlo solo.

Ese hombre le causaba mucha intriga, de manera insólita ese sujeto le atraía, y ¡Por dios, de qué manera! Era alto, delgado, cabello oscuro, piel nívea, y sus ojos… era idéntico a… él… además se parecían en personalidad, en ese momento se acostó en la cama boca arriba y con los brazos doblados detrás de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y el primer recuerdo que vino a su mente fue la imagen de Sasuke, su amigo que se había marchado de la aldea con la finalidad de volverse más fuerte con la supuesta ayuda del sujeto que parecía serpiente. ¡Cuánto lo echaba de menos!

Sasuke… - suspiró - ¿Dónde estás teme? –

Sasuke lo escuchó y no supo que pensar, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Una parte de él se sentía mal de ver la tristeza que ocasionó en el rubio cuando se fue y la otra sentía júbilo al enterarse de cuán importante era en la vida de Naruto en aquel momento. Se permitió sonreír. Después de la pelea que tuvieron en donde él y rubio perdieron un brazo había por fin aceptado que ese atolondrado sujeto que lo había buscado por cielo, mar y tierra, era la persona más valiosa e importante en su vida, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta antes.

Después de esa noche, los cuatro hombres tuvieron que luchar contra Urashiki, siempre cuidando y velando por el bienestar de Naruto, para los habitantes de esa época era muy extraño que unos foráneos cuidaran y protegieran tanto al rubio poseedor del Kyubi, incluso llegaron a pensar que ellos también anhelaban en poder del zorro de las nueve colas, sin embargo, llegar al extremo de arriesgar su vida por un desconocido era exagerado para alguien que quisiera apoderarse del chakra del kyubi.

Fue una batalla larga y cansada para todos, habían llegado el límite de sus energías pero con la unión de sus poderes pudieron vencer al villano y lograr que se fuera a su propia dimensión, no volvería a molestar a ese rubio ni en ese tiempo ni en otro. Naruto estaba a salvo, y Sasuke no pudo sentirse más satisfecho por haber cumplido aquella misión.

¿Cómo están tus heridas? – Naruto encontró al Sasuke adulto sentado bajo un árbol en lo más profundo del bosque. Lo había buscado después de salir del hospital.

Ya estoy bien – respondió sin abrir los ojos.

¿Por qué te escondes? – volvió a cuestionar el otro. Mientras se sentaba a su lado.

No me escondo, estoy descansando – respondió el adulto.

Naruto se quedó callado contemplando al mayor, durante la batalla lo observó pelear y sin duda alguna notó que se trataba de un sujeto muy fuerte y habilidoso, le habían parecido increíbles sus movimientos, sus técnicas, su asombroso manejo de la espada, y al percatarse de que solo tenía un brazo pensó que eso lo hacía aún más genial. Sabía que pronto los extranjeros, se irían, pero él quería quedarse más tiempo con ese hombre, de alguna manera ese adulto provocaba en él sensaciones que no sabía cómo describir.

Al notar que el mayor permanecía con los ojos cerrados levantó su mano con cuidado y sin hacer ruido para intentar quitar el parche del ojo izquierdo y ver por qué tenía que usarlo, sabía que podía descubrir porque ese sujeto le causaba tanta intriga, ya que ni Kakashi sensei con su máscara le había causado tanta curiosidad.

¿Qué crees que haces? – Sasuke detuvo su mano antes de lograr su cometido.

Quería ver que te había pasado, ttebayo –

Ya te dije que un accidente – respondió serio – no seas tan entrometido – regañó.

¿Por qué me has protegido tanto? –

Hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas – fue la vaga respuesta de Sasuke.

Siempre he vivido con gente que me oculta cosas – respondió molesto el rubio, se levantó y de colocó sobre las piernas del adulto tomándolo del cuello - ¡Ahora quiero que me digas quién demonios eres y qué haces aquí! – pidió el rubio enojado.

Naruto… - Sasuke se encontraba sorprendido por la reacción del rubio, no esperaba que actuara de esa forma – estás muy cerca, bájate – le dijo Sasuke aparentando estar tranquilo.

No me voy a bajar hasta que me digas quién eres y qué haces aquí – repitió el joven moviéndose peligrosamente cerca de la hombría del adulto.

Naruto… bájate –

No – el rubio era necio como él solo, acercó su rostro al del peli negro y lo observó con detenimiento. Ese sujeto le recordaba tanto a él… - ¿Por qué no me dices quién eres, eh? –

No puedo – Sasuke empezaba a ponerse nervioso ¡Dios! el trasero de su joven amigo estaba muy cerca de miembro que empezaba a sentir que su respiración se estaba volviendo irregular – bájate Naruto – ordenó.

¡No! – de un brinco Naruto se acercó más a él y sin proponérselo sintió un bulto cerca de su trasero - ¡Ah! – gimió al sentir aquello.

Na…Naruto… - el adulto cerró los ojos tratando de no excitarse por esa situación, pero era muy complicado. Sí, estaba enamorado de Naruto, y lo amaba más que a su vida, lo supo después de su pelea en el valle del fin, pero nunca pudo declararle sus sentimientos y ambos habían hecho sus vidas con otras personas, pero la persona que tenía encima no era Naruto, bueno sí, pero no él de su época, además ¡Era un chiquillo de doce años!

¡Ah! – el rubio volvió a gemir cuando inconscientemente volvió a rozar su nalgas contra aquel bulto que tenía debajo - ¡Ah! – Naruto se movía por inercia.

No… oye… no te muevas – pidió Sasuke, no supo en qué momento había llegado a esa situación pero se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera tortura.

¡Ah!...me seguiré moviendo hasta que me digas quién eres – Naruto no entendía porque hacer aquellos movimientos le estaba resultando tan placentero, sentía una grata sensación en su vientre que le causaba escalofríos, además pudo notar que el otro había bajado su defensa y eso le ayudaría a controlar a aquel hombre. Nuevamente se frotó contra el otro cuerpo y ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo.

Basta Naruto, no sabes lo que… haces – dijo Sasuke para después tomarlo de brazos e intentar apartarlo – bájate – sin embargo el rubio lo abrazó por el cuello y pegó más su cuerpo al del adulto moviéndose con lentitud.

Dime…ah… dime quién… quién eres… y te dejaré tranquilo…. – Naruto se estaba sintiendo muy bien, sentía placer estar así con ese hombre y no entendía muy bien por qué, aunque tampoco quería entenderlo.

No… Naruto… no te muevas de esa forma… Naruto… ¡Ah! – no pudo aguantar más y soltó un gemido, las nalgas del rubio encima de su virilidad eran un suplicio – Na… Naruto… por favor bájate… esto no está… no está bien… -

¿Por… por qué? – preguntó con inocencia el otro, no sabía por qué motivo no quería separarse de él. Por eso seguía el vaivén de su cuerpo encima del otro.

Naruto… - suspiró el otro - ¡Oh…Na…Naruto…! –

Sasuke no pudo más y se lanzó a besar los dulces pero carnosos labios del rubio, notó lo inexperto que era su amigo y sonrió sabiendo que hasta ese entonces, nadie más que él había profanado aquella boca. Capturó los labios del rubio y con su brazo ayudo a que el chico encima de él se moviera con mayor rapidez, lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que aquella acción era una completa locura, se estaba besando y manoseando con un niño de doce años, un niño que era su amigo. Pero ese niño lo había excitado tanto que su hombría estaba erecta y chorreando líquido pre seminal y el placer estaba nublando su cordura, además, por muy racional que fuera, no dejaba de ser un hombre, y pensar en tener relaciones con el Naruto de esa época le empezaba a resultar… ¡Dios, se estaba portando como un verdadero pervertido!

Y sin embargo, ese pensamiento lejos de detenerlo lo excitó más, dejó de besar la pequeña boca y dedicó atención al sensible cuello del rubio que al recibir la húmeda caricia de la lengua del adulto gimió y se sujetó más del cuello del mayor. A Sasuke le sorprendía la respuesta tan apasionada de su amigo, jamás hubiera imaginado que se comportaría de esa forma tan… entregada. Con agilidad quitó al chaqueta del rubio y recorrió con su experimentaba boca desde los hombros hasta el pecho del chico, esa acanelada piel se estremecía ante los besos y lamidas de su lengua. Naruto no paraba de gemir y enterró sus manos en la nuca del adulto.

¡Ah!... Naruto… - suspiró al sentir las pequeñas manos detrás de su cabeza.

Te… te pareces… te pareces tanto a él… - dijo el rubio entre suspiros.

Sasuke se sorprendió por lo que el chico le había dicho, su corazón latió con fuerza y se llenó de alegría, Naruto pensaba en él de niño mientras lo veía como adulto, mientras lo abrazaba, mientras respondía a sus caricias con tanta pasión. De un impulso se levantó y cargó al chico que estaba en sus piernas para recargarlo sobre el árbol sin que sus pies tocaran el piso, para tener un solo brazo el azabache se las apañaba muy bien porque mientras sostenía a Naruto en el aire no dejaba de besar todo su pequeño cuerpo.

Naruto solo gemía y suspiraba ante las caricias que el misterioso sujeto le proporcionaba, nunca se había sentido así, jamás en sus doce años había experimentado esas sensaciones que comenzaban a endurecer su miembro. Sintió como el hombre lo depositaba en el suelo y se colocaba encima de él para acariciar su entre pierna por encima de la ropa. Arqueó la espalda y nuevamente abrazó a la persona que le brindaba tan ardientes caricias.

El azabache besaba con devoción las pequeñas y rosadas tetillas sin apartar su mano del miembro del chico, aquello estaba mal y su razón lo sabía muy bien, pero aquella situación le resultaba tan placentera y se sentía tan bien que metió su mano entre el pantalón y tocó la caliente hombría del chico, estaba erecto y húmedo y él era el responsable de esa erección. Empezó a masturbarlo con lentitud, sonrió ante la bella y ardiente imagen de un Naruto joven debajo de él, jadeante, con los labios y los ojos entre abiertos, sonrojado por la actividad y la excitación que sentía. No tenía perdón, pensó, estaba profanando el cuerpo joven de su mejor amigo, pero a esas alturas ya no podía y mucho menos quería detenerse.

¡Ah…ah…ah…! – gemía el rubio sin preocuparse de que alguien los escuchará.

Naruto…. – Sasuke susurró su nombre en su oído –

Ah… ah… que… que rico… se siente rico… -

¿Te gusta?... – preguntó Sasuke con tono sensual.

…ah… si –

Eso prendió más al Uchiha, y es que Naruto era jodidamente sexy a pesar de ser solo un niño, un chiquillo de doce años, dejó su tarea de masturbarlo para guiar sus dedos hacía la entrada virgen de Naruto. El rubio al sentir que el adulto intentaba meter un dedo en su cavidad relajó en su totalidad el cuerpo, algo lo hacía confiar en ese sujeto, sentía algo en el fondo de su ser que le decía que se dejara llevar por ese hombre, que ese individuo iba a cambiar su vida para siempre, y estaba dispuesto a seguir esa corazonada hasta el final. Solo había podido sentir esa conexión con Sasuke… y no sabía por qué pero aquel hombre le recordaba tanto a su amigo.

El dedo de Sasuke entró sin tanto problema en la entrada rosada del chico, y se empezó a mover en círculos, Naruto sentía un poco de incomodidad pero no se quejó, dejaba su cuerpo a total merced del adulto que le brindaba placer. El azabache no dejaba de besar el cuello y pecho del rubio, para él no era suficiente, quería seguir deleitándose de ese maravilloso sabor; hizo girar su lengua alrededor de una tetilla del rubio e introdujo un segundo dedo abriendo más la entrada de su joven amante, se sintió satisfecho cuando sintió que el cuerpo debajo del suyo se estremeció, entonces los movimientos de sus dedos dentro de aquella cavidad se volvieron mucho más rápidos.

Naruto movía sus caderas para profundizar la intromisión de los delgados dedos que sentía en su interior, era la primera vez que tenía sexo con alguien, porque aunque fuera un novato en ese tema, sabía perfectamente que estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales y jamás imaginó que su primera vez sería con un adulto y que ese adulto sería hombre… pero no podía ni quería evitarlo, se sentía tan excitado que solo quería llegar al final.

El azabache metió otro dedo y Naruto enterró sus uñas en la espalda por encima de su camisa, disfrutaba de ver cada una de las reacciones del rubio pues solo él era capaz de hacerlo sentir así y lo sabía.

Naruto… - susurró su nombre sacando sus dedos ya húmedos por lo dilatado que estaba el rubio – Naruto…

Hazlo… quiero sentirte dentro… - no sabía lo que decía que estaba convencido que eso quería.

Sasuke sonrió, sin importarle nada en ese momento, dejando de lado todo rastro de cordura, juicio y sensatez, iba a hacer suyo a Naruto, y sí, era él un hombre maduro que debía actuar con racionalidad y sí, Naruto solo era un chiquillo de doce años con una fogosidad recién descubierta, pero ambos estaban excitados, ambos querían entregarse a la pasión que sus cuerpos sentían, ambos querían pertenecerse. Sasuke necesitaba tanto aquello, después de todo, amaba a Naruto y aunque no estaba en su época no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de demostrarle todo su amor.

Desabrochó su pantalón y sacó su miembro que ya estaba erecto para con lentitud dirigirlo a la entrada del pequeño. De su pequeño Naruto. El blondo se abrazó fuertemente al azabache al sentir como la virilidad entrada en él y aunque sentía dolor también experimentaba un sublime placer.

¿Te… te duele? – preguntó Sasuke cerca de sus labios.

…es…soportable… - respondió el rubio echando su cabeza para atrás y pegando más su cuerpo al del mayor sin dejar de abrazarlo por el cuello.

Hay que ir… despacio – dijo el peli negro – eres… muy estrecho… -

Es… mi primera vez… - confesó excitado.

Lo sé… - Sasuke sonrió y besó sus labios apasionadamente. Él sería la primera vez de Naruto. Él marcaría aquel cuerpo para siempre, y siempre tendría la esencia de un Uchiha.

Sasuke empezó a moverse pausadamente, entraba y salía con delicadeza para no lastimar el virgen cuerpo del rubio, y aunque era una tortura para él, haría que Naruto disfrutara de aquel momento.

¡Ah, ah, ah! – los gemidos del blondo eran música para sus oídos, podían excitarlo a niveles que ni él mismo conocía –

Naruto… mi pequeño Naruto… - susurraba Sasuke abrazando el chico mientras lo apretaba a su cuerpo para disfrutar de su calor.

¡Ahh… si… sigue así…! – pedía el joven rasguñando la espalda del mayor.

Naruto… mi querido chiquillo… revoltoso – no podía evitar calentarse más al pronunciar que su amante se trataba solo de un niño.

Sa… Sasu…Sasuke… - susurró el rubio y el adulto no supo si ya sabía quién era él o si solo estaba pensando en él, pero no le importo, escuchar su nombre en un gemido del otro fue estimulante… provocador… por lo que sus embestidas se intensificaron.

Si… di mi nombre… di mi nombre… Naruto… -

Sasuke… Sasuke… - suspiraba el otro que a esas alturas ya no pensaba con claridad.

Naruto… mi niño, eres tan… delicioso – entraba y salía cada vez con más rapidez – Naruto… -

Sasuke… si… Sasuke…. así… - el rubio acercó su boca al oído del otro – ah… ah… Sasuke… te… ah… ah… te amo… - Naruto no aguantó más y en un grito dejó entrever que había expulsado su semilla entre sus cuerpos.

Ah… ah… - cuando Sasuke escuchó que el rubio lo amaba algo dentro de él explotó, dos embestidas más y se corrió en su interior – te amo, usuratonkachi… - pronunció seguido de un agudo y liberador gemido.

"_Usuratonkachi"_… ese sobrenombre solía usarlo solo una persona… él… nadie más lo llamaba de aquella manera. Sonrió, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban colocó sus manos en las mejillas del otro, y le miró con infinito amor que el azabache correspondió con una sonrisa, aquel gesto que solo le mostraba a él. Sasuke soltó un suspiro tratando de regular su respiración mientras que el rubio debajo de él levantaba con lentitud el parche que llevaba en su ojo izquierdo y está vez no hizo nada para detenerlo. La sonrisa del rubio se hizo más amplia y más radiante.

Lo sabía… - respiró profundamente y después soltó el aire – sabía que eras tú… - sonrió y sus ojos se cerraron, la actividad física lo tenía agotado.

Te amo Naruto… - dijo Sasuke abrazando al chico que estaba tendido en el suelo completamente fatigado – te amo tanto… -

Sin poder evitarlo, el azabache empezó a llorar, recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y dejó que sus lágrimas salieran. Por primera vez dejaba salir todo el dolor que sentía al estar separado del rubio, nunca tuvo la valentía de declararle sus sentimientos y Naruto se había ido con Hinata… pero el Naruto se esta época se había entregado a él y le había dicho que lo amaba, ¿Acaso su amigo siempre lo había amado también? ¿Por qué nunca le dijo nada? ¿Temor, vergüenza o qué?

Duró cerca de una hora recostado encima del pecho del chico que ahora respiraba con total normalidad, se veía que estaba descansando. Acomodó sus ropas y acarició con ternura el rostro el joven, le dolía el corazón pero sabía que tenía que dejarlo, debía regresar a su época, pero siempre, siempre llevaría en su mente ese recuerdo de cuando unieron sus espíritus en uno solo, sería para él, su invaluable tesoro. Sin embargo, Naruto no recordaría nada, y eso le dolía, pero debía borrar de su memoria ese momento, y su estadía completa en aquella época.

Te voy a amar toda mi vida… - pronunció el azabache al oído del otro – y siempre estaré a tu lado Naruto… aunque no podamos estar juntos –

Se levantó y aún con lágrimas en los ojos, alzó su mano a la altura de su rostro y sin pronunciar palabra hizo gala de sus poderes borrando la memoria del rubio. Ahora solo debía ir en busca del hijo de éste y regresar a la Konoha del futuro.

No pude despedirme de mi padre – le dijo Boruto al Sasuke adulto cuando iban de regreso a su tiempo.

Es mejor así, de igual forma no te recordaría – comentó un azabache mucho más serio de lo normal – les borré la memoria a todos con los que tuvimos contacto –

¿Eso era necesario Sasuke san? –

Sí, no podemos alterar el futuro – respondió "por más que lo deseáramos", pensó.

De pronto una cegadora luz se hizo presente, estaban a punto de llegar a su época, de vuelta a la dura y triste realidad en la cual el pelinegro no era feliz. Cerró los ojos y espero a que todo eso terminara.

Abrió los ojos y apareció sobre el techo de la oficina del Hokage, giró su vista a la derecha y se extrañó que Boruto no estuviera, después miró a la izquierda y el pequeño rubio tampoco estaba, paseo su vista a todos lados pero no había rastro de él.

¡Sasuke! – escuchó el gritó del Hokage que corría hacía él - ¡Sasuke! – gritó nuevamente emocionado mientras llegaba a él y cuando lo tuvo al frente tomó el rostro del azabache en sus manos y lo besó con pasión. El Uchiha correspondió solo por el asombro que le causaba aquel inusual recibimiento - ¡te he extrañado tanto! –

¿Qué… qué… qué haces? – preguntó nervioso – Boru…Boruto… no está – Naruto lo abrazó por el cuello y pegó su cuerpo lo más que pudo a ese hombre.

Lo sé… - dijo con nostalgia y tranquilidad – ahora ni él ni Himawari… existen…

¿Qué dices? – por un momento el azabache pensó que se había equivocado de época, pero sabía muy bien que no había margen de error –

Tampoco existe Sarada – dijo esperando ver la reacción del último Uchiha – y no estás casado con Sakura ni yo con Hinata… -

¿De qué estás hablando Naruto? – preguntó confundido.

Cambiamos el futuro – respondió el rubio con actitud serena.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? – por primera vez en su larga vida, Sasuke no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Naruto sonrió, se acercó a él y volvió a besarlo, siendo correspondido al instante, el Uchiha pasó su brazo por la cintura de su amigo, no sabía ni cómo ni por qué pero respondía a aquel gesto con desesperación, temiendo que todo aquello se tratase de un sueño y de un momento a otro todo desapareciera volviendo a la realidad a la que pertenecía.

Yo jamás te olvidé, Sasuke – le dijo Naruto sobre sus labios.

¿Qué? – no sabía de qué hablaba.

Nuestro encuentro en el bosque… - aclaró – no lo olvidé… -

Pero… -

¡Eres malo! – dijo con un puchero y golpeando con suavidad el pecho de su hombre – borraste de mi memoria mi primera vez… -

Pero… ¿Cómo es qué… tú…? –

Kurama – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

¿Kurama te dijo? – preguntó Sasuke.

Borraste mi memoria, más no la de Kurama – explicó.

¿Y ese zorro te dijo todo? – Sasuke no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando.

No exactamente, no te enojes con él – Naruto seguía sin dejar de abrazar a su azabache – te explicaré – dijo – aquella vez que me hiciste tuyo – Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar aquello – yo aún no controlaba el poder de Kurama, entonces no recordaba nada de mi primera vez contigo, después cuando por fin pude hacerme amigo del zorro que habitaba en mí, pude ver muchos recuerdos de él, de todo por lo que aquella bestia mítica había tenido que vivir, y bueno entre esos recuerdos estaba nuestro maravilloso encuentro en el bosque… -

Na… Naruto… -

Reconozco que yo inicié todo – le dijo con una sonrisa – pero de verdad que no buscaba excitarte, era un mocoso y no sabía nada de eso – depositó un beso en los labios de Sasuke – pero yo sabía que eras tú, no sé cómo, pero lo sabía… tu piel, tu cabello, el color de tus ojos, tu voz… todo me gritaba que tú eras Sasuke… adulto, pero Sasuke al final de cuentas –

Entonces… ¿Cuándo viste los recuerdos de Kurama fue que todo el futuro cambio? –

Si – respondió el rubio – porque yo tomé la decisión de esperar por ti y estar a tu lado, porque tú eres toda mi felicidad –

Naruto… tú… -

Si, en este futuro tú y yo estamos juntos – sonrió feliz – después de la pelea en el valle del fin te confesé mis sentimientos y me aceptaste como tu novio, y bueno eso somos desde entonces –

¿Novios? ¿Quién lo sabe? – preguntó entre emocionado y nervioso.

Todos, todos en la aldea lo saben –

¿Sakura, Hinata? –

No te preocupes por ellas, son felices y tienen su propia familia – respondió Naruto – Sakura se casó con Lee y tienen dos hijos, Hinata se casó con Kiba y van por su tercer hijo –

¿Y yo? –

Tú me amas con locura – dijo el rubio entre sus brazos – y soy el gran amor de tu vida –

Lo dices con mucha seguridad – comentó Sasuke intentando asimilar su nueva realidad.

Porque estoy seguro de tu amor – replicó – mira que siendo un chiquillo pude hacer que el gran e imperturbable Sasuke Uchiha cayera a mis pies – soltó – eso no lo logra cualquiera –

Naruto yo… - Sasuke no sabía cómo excusarse de haber actuado como un aprovechado.

Fuiste todo un pervertido – mostró una sonrisa zorruna – pero gracias a eso es que ahora las cosas están como siempre debieron haber estado – dijo – es verdad que nuestros hijos ya no están, pero sinceramente nunca estuvimos con ellos, no fuimos buenos padres, pero ahora podremos hacerlo mejor –

¿Qué quieres decir? –

Podemos pensar en tener un hijo – le dijo – tuyo y mío –

¿Cómo piensas que haremos eso? –

Ya le pediremos ayuda a Orochimaru – sonrió de lado – ahora solo quiero besarte, abrazarte y disfrutar que has regresado -

No puedo creer que esto haya pasado –

Y yo no podría estar más feliz ahora estemos juntos – rió Naruto – te voy a amar toda mi vida – dijo el rubio sorprendiendo al azabache.

Tú… - Sasuke lo miró con sospecha.

Ese día yo te escuché – le dijo Naruto – y sentí una enorme dicha al saber que mi Sasuke también me amaba, por eso nunca me rendí contigo, por eso siempre fui detrás de ti, por eso te busqué por cielo, mar y tierra –

Eres un verdadero… usuratonkachi – le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Y tú un pervertido –

¿Me lo vas a recordar siempre? –

Puede ser – dijo el rubio – aunque tengo que reconocer que si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar también te hubiera violado – confesó el hokage.

¡Yo no te violé! – dijo Sasuke sonrojado.

Lo sé mi amor, lo sé – sonrió – pero yo si lo hubiera hecho, digo con ese carácter que tenías no creo que te hubieras dejado hacer muy fácilmente –

Naruto… -

Te amo Sasuke… -

Lo besó antes de que el amor de su vida se molestara más. Enredó sus manos en el liso cabello del azabache, y sintió como aquel hombre lo sujetaba de la cintura y correspondía a su beso con pasión.

Te voy a amar toda mi vida – dijo Sasuke sobre sus labios.

Para siempre… - susurró el rubio.

Naruto sonrió feliz de estar al lado del hombre que había amado toda su vida y que seguiría amando por la eternidad, él era su luna, el amor de su vida, y así debía de ser, porque ese era el futuro que siempre quiso para ellos dos.

**FIN.  
****Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, pero me reservaré de responder ofensas e insultos. **

**Hasta la próxima historia. **


End file.
